The Past Never Rests
by april75
Summary: Sequel to Master of the Game. Sebastian and Kathryn are happy, but certain people from their past want to change that
1. Default Chapter

The Past Never Rests  
  
Summary: Sequel to Master of the Game. Sebastian and Kathryn are heppy, but certain people from their past want to change that.  
  
Chapter 1: The Aftermath  
  
Summary: Annette leaves the convent and Court and Tiffany resurface.  
"JESUS!" Kathryn Merteuil screamed out practically on the top of her lungs.  
  
Sebastian stopped his movement from on top of her to give her an amused look. "Can you be a little louder? I don't think they heard you in New Jersey."  
  
"Shut up! And continue!" Kathryn snapped and began to thrust herself further into him. "I haven't finished coming yet."  
  
Just as Sebastian continued his thrusts the ring of Kathryn's cell phone on the night stand interrupted his movements. He paused and looked at Kathryn. "Do you have to answer that?" Sebastian asked Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn groaned out loud. "I should, it's probably important." She pushed Sebastian off of her and reached for the phone. "Kathryn Merteuil." She snapped into the phone. There was a pause for a few seconds while Kathryn listened to the person on the other end. "What the hell do you mean they stopped shipment?" She exploded angrily. "Jesus fucking Christ!". Kathryn angrily got up from the bed and walked into her walk in closet all while yelling into the phone.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and laid back down with a sigh. He loved being with Kathryn, but sometimes like times like this, it got pretty tedious being in a realationship with a business mogul. After she kicked her mother off the Board of Directors at her father's company and took over, all Kathryn seemed consumed with is the company. Don't get Sebastian wrong, he wasn't jealous or even threatened with Kathryn's power, he just wished that she wasn't at the mercy of the cell phone ringing at all hours of the day. But he really had no room to complain, while he busted his ass and worked as a photographer's assistant and made a name for himself, Kathryn was supporting him. She didn't mind because she knew Sebastian had to wait for him to become 25 until he got his trust fund. In the meantime though he had to work his way up the ladder in the photography.world while Kathryn was handed her position to her!  
  
"Sorry babe." Kathryn said as she emerged from the closet fully dressed in her business attire. "Some dumb ass screwed up our shipment and now I have to straighten it out."  
  
"It's ok." Sebastian said evenly.  
  
"Thanks." Kathryn said vaguely and blew him a kiss and walked out the room.  
  
Sebastain stayed in the bed until he heard her slam out of the house. Only then did he get up and walk over to his pants that were laying on the floor. Picking them up and reaching into the hip pocked he pulled a small velvet box. He opened the box up and examined the ring inside of it. Inside was an exquisite looking ring. Fresh off the brand new line at Tiffany's it was one of it's kind in engagement rings. It cost Sebastian several months of his allowence from his trust, but Sebastian felt it was worth it. Only he bought in a month ago, waiting for the right time to give it to Kathryn. There never seemed time though, between the odd hours he worked and the many hours Kathryn worked they were lucky if they managed a quickie then and now. Sebastian picked up the ring in between his fingers and examined it. Would there ever be a right time to give it to Kathryn? ************  
  
Annette Hardgrove sat motionless in her chair and listened to the voices floating above her.  
  
"Wonderful improvement." "Strong moral training" "Rapid progress"  
  
All those words meant nothing to Annette any more. Once upon a time they might have, but that was before Annette learned the hard cold truth about life. Nice guys do finish last! It took her a long time to understand that, but once she finally did she vowed that no more would she ever be the dumb naive old Annette.  
  
"Annette?" A voice called gently out to her.  
  
Annette looked up to see her father's pride gaze. Once that meant something to Annette too, but after he refused to believe her when it meant the most to her, she vowed never to forgive him.  
  
"Yes, Daddy?" Annette asked sweetly. Oh she learned a lot from the one person she hated the most on the whole planet! How to decieve and make the whole world think that you are something you aren't. Yes, Kathryn taught her a lot of things about life!  
  
"Ready to go home?"  
  
Annette smiled up at her father. "Nothing would make me happier."  
  
The Mother Superior smiled at Annette. "My child, you have made me proud."  
  
Annette smiled at her. The minute Annette set foot at this convent she knew what the nuns wanted to hear , so the last year she parroted whatever they wanted too. The old Annette would have been horrified at lying to a nun! But Annette knew that the only way to get out of this place was to act like what her parents wanted. It was ironic really, when she fully realized how Kathryn was really she was horrified. How could someone be so manipulative and scheming? Well Annette finally got her answer, it was survival!  
  
"Thank you." Annette said sweetly and grabbed her father's hand. "Ready?" She asked her father.  
  
Mr. Hardgrove smiled at his daughter and led her outside. Once they were safely in the car he turned to his daughter. "So do you know what you will do once you get home?" He asked expectantly.  
  
Annette remained silent for a few seconds before answering. She turned to her father and gave her sweetest smile. "I am not sure, but I have some ideas." Oh yes she had quite a few!  
  
*************  
  
"75."  
  
"Awwwwww. Come on sweetie." The fat old man said pleadingly. "I only have 50 on me."  
  
Tiffany Merteuil rolled her eyes. "I said 75 and meant 75!" Tiffany said in between clenched teeth.  
  
"Fine!" The fat old man said and slapped money onto the table. "You weren't even that good!" He said in disgust and stormed out of the room.  
  
Tiffany walked over to the table and counted out the money to see if it was all there. Ugh! She should have been paid a million dollars for giving that repulsive creature a blowjob! Once she was sure all the money was there, she ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She didn't even know why she bothered, no matter how hard she tried she never managed to get the stench of her tricks off of her. Under the hot water, Tiffany finally let the tears flow. This was not was how her life was supposed to be! She was supposed to be living in her fancy penthouse in the city, not fucking fat old men for a few measly dollars!  
  
"God Damn her!" Tiffany muttered to herself. The her in question was her daughter, the one that snatched everything under from her! Oh she would make her pay! There was no fucking way, Tiffany was going to live her last days in this shithole apartment! Just as she was thinking that the ring of the phone caught her attention.  
  
Jumping out of the shower, she ran over to the phone without putting a towel around her. She was expecting an important phone call.  
  
"Hello?" She said breathlessy.  
  
"Hello Tiffany." A woman's voice said.  
  
"Your out!" Tiffany said suprised.  
  
"Yep, my parents picked me up this afternoon."  
  
"Any news on Court?"  
  
"Sorry. I think he's still fucking old married women."  
  
"Well we can do without for now." Tiffany said thoughtfully. "So when do you want to start?"  
  
"Now!" Annette exclaimed.  
  
Tiffany laughed at that. "I am very glad to hear tha." 


	2. Three's A Crowd

Chapter 2: Three's Company Summary: Court is summoned to NY  
"Ohh baby!" Miranda Willams moaned out loud.  
  
Court Reynolds lay on top of her and began thrusting with all his might. Her thighs clenched him tighter in between them and Court knew she was close. Now it was time for him to summon up something in his mind to help him cum, because lord knows it wasn't going to happend on its own. Just when he was able to summon up an erotic pitcure in his mind a loud crash came from the room downstairs from them.  
  
"What the fuck!" Miranda exclaimed in annoyance and pushed Court off from on top of her. "God damn servants!" She said in annoyance and reached for her silk robe and threw it on her. "They can't do anything right!" She muttered to herself and stormed out of the room.  
  
Court laid in the bed until he heard her yelling come from downstairs. Only when was he sure Miranda was safely downstairs did he jump from the bed and run into the bathroom and start the shower. He couldn't wait until Mirands'a scent was washed from him. She smelled like a perfume store and the scent made Court sick everytime he took a whiff. Granted for an older woman, Miranda wasn't that bad looking, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was forced to become an older woman's plaything. He really had no choice, after his father kicked him out of the house he really had no means to support himself. Court was expected to be handed a job on a silver platter and when that wasn't going to happend then he had to make use of the only thing he had going for him and that was his handsome bland face.  
  
Just as he pulled his pants on did Mirande come back to the room muttering about incompetent servants. "You're dressed already?" Miranda asked in suprise.  
  
"Yeah," Court said and smiled at her "It's time you left for work anyway."  
  
"Yeah I know." Miranda agreed and reached into her pocket and pulled out an envenlope. "This came for you." She said accusingly and shot Court a dirty look. "Kindly please in the future don't give out my address like you live here." Miranda lectured.  
  
Court gritted his teeth and nodded his head. "Sorry." He muttered. Actually he didn't give out the adrdress to anyone, it's not like he wanted to brag that he was screwing an old bag like Miranda anyway.  
  
Court shoved the envenlope into his pocket. There was no way in hell he would open it up with Miranda still here. The bitch was as nosy as hell and Court did not want her knowing anything about him other then what he told her.  
  
"I left a list of chores on the night table." Miranda instructed when she emerged fully dressed. "Oh and please tell the cook to make nothing heavy for dinner tonight."  
  
Mirands considered being her errand boy a a small price to pay for living in her mansion and her paying all the bills. She never considered what a hardship it was having to screw her everynight it was. Court figured just for doing that alone he should be granted special privleges. But Miranda did not become the success she was by letting people get a free ride with her.  
  
"Did you hear me?" She snapped at Court.  
  
Court looked over at her and somehow managed to stifle his need to strangle her. "Whatever you say." He said and grinned at her. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"  
  
Miranda giggled and ran into Court's open arms. "Of course, my hunk of a man." She said. "Mmmmmmmmm." She moaned when Court pressed his mouth against hers.  
  
Court reached under her skirt and gave her an ass a squeeze. "See ya later baby." Court said adoringly at her when he broke free from her kiss.  
  
Miranda blew a kiss over at him and left the room. Only then did Court drop the smile and breathed a sigh of relief. When Court heard Miranda's car pull out of the driveway he reached into his pocket and pulled out the envenlope. He stared at it curiously wondering who sent this to him. His name and Miranda's address was neatly typed on the front, but there was no return address. Intruiged, Court ripped it open and out fell a letter typed on company letterhead. When Court saw the name on top of the letter a small shiver of fear ran through him. It was a private investigator's name and address. At first it was someone Miranda hired and the investigator followed Court and knew about him romps with Mirands'a maid Maria. But as he read the letter his fears were dissolved, but his curiosity piqued. Inside was a letter summoning him to New York. All his time in California, Court hated every minute of it. Sure it was sunny here, but he missed the hustle and bustle of the NY. How soon could he come to New York the letter asked. Try now!  
  
***************  
  
Kathryn loved times like this. They were very rare but when they happend Kathryn stopped to notice them. The phones weren't ringing, noone was rushing in and clamoring for her attention. Ahhh! It was such a relief to have times like this. Kathryn got up from her desk and looked out the picture window behind her. She could see the whole city from this window and rarely had time to admire the bueatiful view. She should call Sebastian to come and have lunch her. They rarely saw each other and a private moment like that would be nice. She would do it Kathryn decided and reached over to the phone on top of her desk. Just when she placed her hand on top of the phone, her office door burst open and a frantic receptionist looked in.  
  
"Frank just quit and we have clients coming in five minutes!" The receptionist decalered in quite the frenzy.  
  
"Can't someone else handle it?" Kathryn asked not bothering to hide her annoyance.  
  
"No, noone else knows the system besides you."  
  
Kathryn sighed with annyoyance. It always seemed everything turned to shit when she needed the time free. Kathryn shot her wndow a regretful look and followed the receptionist out her office.  
  
**************  
  
The minute Court stepped foot into Newark Airport Terminal he felt at home. Even though it wasn't quite NY it was close enough and he was home! After stepping off the airplane he looked for the man that he was instructed too. Sure enough he found a small looking man holding up the card that displayed his name. Court walked over and tapped the man on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm Court Reynolds." He announced to the man.  
  
The man looked him over and his face broke into a welcoming smile. "Welcome home Mr. Reynolds."  
  
"Thank you," Court said politely. "It's good to be home." 


	3. Never Enough Time

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Friday, March 14, 2003 2:03 PM  
  
Chapter 3: Never Enough Tiime  
  
Summary: Sebastian and Annette struggle to find time for each other and Court finds out why he was summoned back.  
"Did you ask her?" Blain asked.  
  
"Ask what?" Sebastian asked not bothering to look up at his friend. Instead he concentrated on swishing the paper in a pan of chemicals.  
  
Blain rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about."  
  
Sebastian ignroed Blain and instead focused on the task of developing the picture. The picture was just about to start to form and that was Sebastian's favorite part of developing pictures. It was like even though he knew what picture it was, it was like making a new discovery. It was art at its truest form just when it was starting to form.  
  
"Yoo-hoo" Blain called out and waved his hands around. If there was one thing Blain couldn't deal with was being ignored! Unfortunely as he waved his hands around he accidently knocked a bottle of chemicals.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Sebastian exploded angrily. "Be fucking careful!"  
  
Blain had caught the bottle just in time and gave Sebastian an injured look. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sebastian sighed. It wasn't Blain's fault he was just edgy because Blain brought up something that deeply troubled him. It was that the ring was sitting in his dresser collecting cobwebs. It seemed like every time wasn't the right moment and when he was going to ask her, she didn't have time for him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sebastian said more calmly.He glanced at his watch. "I have a few hours to kill before work. How about we relax with a couple beers."  
  
Blain smiled and nodded his head in agreement. As they were walking out of the darkroom, Blain turned to Sebastian. "Seriously when are you gonna ask her?"  
  
**********  
  
"It's good to be home." Court said politely and looked at the man expectantly.  
  
"Right this way." The man said and began to lead the way.  
  
"What about my bags?" Court asked.  
  
The mann smiled reassuringly at Court and motioned in the direction of the baggage carousel. "Don't worry there's someone waiting for them. They will be delivered to you."  
  
Court looked over at the questioningly and saw a man standing by them and looking at Court. The man nodded his head at Court and he followed the other man out the airport to the parking lot. When Court saw the awaiting limousine, he grinned happily. Miranda didn't like the flashiness of limo's and instead drove around in a boring Sedan. Correction, he drove her around in the Sedan. Court climbed into the car and began to relax into the plush seat.  
  
"How long have you been gone?" The man asked Court from the front seat.  
  
"A year." Court answered as he raised the glass portion. If there was nothing he hated more was when servants got chatty.  
  
Court gazed out the window as the city whizzed by. Even though he wasn't actually in New York yet, he was happy to be back in the East Coast. It was too slow for him, noone was in a rush like in New York and he missed that. Court leaned back into his seat and started to doze.  
  
"We're here." The man announced as he opened Court's door.  
  
"Huh?" Court asked, momentarily confused. He had just woken up and was a little confused.  
  
"I said we're here." The man said patiently.  
  
Court ventured out of the limo and much to his delight they were in the middle of Manhattan. This was his home! He followed the man into a sleek modern office.  
  
"He's excpecting us." The man said as he passed a receptionist at the front desk.  
  
The receptionist didn't even look as up as he and Court passed her into the front office.  
  
"Mack?" The man called out.   
  
Mack Hart raised from his desk and greeted Court. "Nice to meet you." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello." Court said curiously and sat down in the nearest seat. "Why was I sent for?" He asked, getting right to the point.  
  
"Nothing like cutting to the chase." Mack chuckeld. When he got no response from Court, Mack turned serious. "My client asked that I find you and send for you."  
  
"And your client is...?" Court asked. This cloak and dagger shit was driving him crazy!  
  
Mack took a deep breath before answering. "Tiffany Merteuil."  
  
Tiffany Merteuil? That was a name from the past. The last he heard the name, was when she was being forced out of her townhouse by her daughter, Kathryn. Court was slightly amused by the news, of course that was before he was kicked out of his house and family.  
  
"What does she want?" Court demanded.  
  
"That's none of my business." Mack answered briskly. "Here." He thrust a key and small piece of paper at him. "She's putting you in the Hilton for a few days and here's her number."  
  
Court grasped both in his hands, completely confused by the briskness o everthing. What the fuck was going on?  
  
*************  
  
"Mei-Lin!" Kathryn called out when she came home. At once she threw her briefcase aside and kicked her shoes off. God it was so good to be home!  
  
"Yes, Miss Kathryn?" Mei-Lin appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Run me a bath and fix me a martina." Kathryn barked at her. "Oh and where is Mr. Valmont?"  
  
"He's still at work." Mei-Lin bowed formally and scurried off to grant Kathryn's orders.  
  
Jesus! Kathryn thought annoyed. He was never home when she was! She angrily picked up a stack of envenlopes and flipped through them angrily. How come she and Sebastian could never get their schedules in sync?  
  
"Miss, your bath is ready." Mei-Lin buzzed through the intercom.  
  
Finally! Kathryn made her way to the bathroom, all the while taking her clothes off. Nothing like to unwind in a hot tub after a hard day at work.  
  
"Ahhhh." Kathryn sighed as she eased her way into the tub. She had to hand it to Mei-Lin she knew how to make a good bath. Not too hot, just enough to be relaxing not uncomfortable.  
  
Kathryn closed her eyes and began to relax. She lost track of time and only when the bath began to get cold did she open her eyes. As she opened her eyes Sebastian suddenly appeared in the door way, leaning against it.  
  
"Room enough for one more?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Kathryn was very happy to see him. "Always." She said sexily.  
  
Sebastian sat on the edge of the tub and trailed his hand around the water. "I missed you." He said and reached into the water and began to stroke her breast.  
  
"Mmmmm." Kathryn moaned and began to relax under Sebastian's expert touch.  
  
Suddenly he snatched his hand away. "Be back in a sec." He muutered and disappeared.  
  
"What the fuck?" Kathryn asked and sat up. Where the fuck was he going?  
  
Just when Kathryn began to get irrated he appeared holding a small velvet box.  
  
"What's that?" Kathryn asked puzzled. Maybe it was jewlery, she loved getting jewelery.  
  
Sebastian didn't answer, he kneed down with one knee and opened the box. "Kathryn, will you marry me?" He asked somberly.  
  
Kathryn felt a rush of emotions. Confused, Happiness and fear. Confused that he wanted to propose, happy that he did and fear of what she would say. She couldn't say no, Sebastian would be crushed and perhaps break off with her. She couldn't say yes. Could she? Kathryn didn't even know if she ever wanted to be married. Granted if she did, Sebastian would be the one she did marry.  
  
"Yes." Kathryn breathed out.  
  
A grin spread across Sebastian's face and he leaned in for a long deep voice.   
  
Kathryn got a closer look at the ring. "Oh Sebastian." Was all she said. How could she get married when she had an empire to run? Kathryn pushed the thoughts away and pulled Sebastian into a soapy embrace. "Let's see if that shirt is waterproof." She muttered and pulled Sebastian into the bath with her. 


	4. Not Everyone's Good News

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, March 15, 2003 11:46 PM  
  
Chapter 4: Not everyone's Good news  
Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn announce their engagement and several people don't have happy reactions.  
All of society was in a tizzy when Kathryn Merteuil announced her engagement to Sebastian Valmont. Not only was she the business woman supreme, but she single handedly helped rebuild her father's company to the empire it was. Sebastian and Kathryn's faces graced all the society papers announcing their engagement. That's how Tiffany discovered the happy news. One morning at breakfeast she opened the papers to see her daughter's smiling face at her.  
  
Tifffany had to bite down on her fist from screaming out in anger. Business woman indeed! The only reason she was a business woman was from snatching that company right under from her! Tiffany seemed to forget about her schemes against her daughter when she tried to steal her rightful inheritance. No matter, Tiffany didn't exactly think like other people, so if she did remember she really wouldn't see anything wrong with it anyway. Tiffany slammed down the newspaper in a fury and stalked over to the phone and punched in numbers.  
  
"Did you see this morning's paper?" Tiffnay barked into the phone when Annette answered the phone.  
  
"Umm isn't it kind of early?" Annette murmured sleepily.  
  
Tiffany snorted in disgust. That's what happend when you got involved with younger people, the slept the day away like they actually did anything strenous during the day.   
  
"Well let me tell you what was in this morning's paper!" Tiffany said angrily. "Kathryn is engaged to Sebastian!"  
  
That woke Annette up in a jiffy. "Sebastian's marrying Kathryn?" Annette asked quietly. Even though Annette swore she hated Sebastian, she felt a funny quiver of jealouse pass through her. Once she thought Sebastian was going to be the one that she married.  
  
"I knew that would wake you up." Tiffany said nastily.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" Annette asked confused.  
  
Tiffany rolled her eyes. She could see she was going to have to be the brains behind the operation. "You'll see." Tiffany said wickedly.  
  
***************  
  
Court stood in his hotel room balcony staring at the view of the city. It was glorious and he could never tire of seeing it. Court idly wondered if his family missed him. He wasn't far from his father's office and wondered if he would welcome him back. Court walked over to his phone and placed his hand on top if it debating if he should call his father.  
  
Rrrring! The jarring sound make Court jump back for a second and he picked it up. Who the hell would be calling him?  
  
"Were you ever planning on calling me?" Tiffany's angry voice piped up from the other side of the reciever.  
  
"Who is this?" Court demanded angrily.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think?" Tiffany demanded angrily. "The same person who's paying your dumb hotel bill!"  
  
"Tiffany?" Court asked.  
  
"Very good! The boy deserves a prize!" Tiffany said sarcastically. Was she always going to be surronded by idiots?  
  
"What do you want?" Court asked dumbly. He couldn't help it, he was very confused on what was going on.  
  
What the fuck did he think? That she was calling him to chat? Tiffany gritted her teeth and tried to be nice. "I was calling to see if you wanted to come to a party."  
  
**********************  
  
"Wakey wakey." Tiffany said gently as she gently nudged Sebastian.  
  
"Huh?" Sebastain sat up and looked at Kathryn sleepily. "What's going on?" He asked suprised to see Kathryn standing next to the bed holding up a breakfeast tray.  
  
"What do you rhink it is?" Kathryn asked as she placed the tray down over Sebastian's lap. "It's breakfeast!"  
  
Sebastian stared down at the tray. Before him, lay a feast of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and fruit. "You cook it yourself?" Sebastian teased.  
  
Kathryn crawled into bed with him and rolled her eyes. "Yeah with my two hands." Kathryn said sarcastically. "Please. It was a pain enough lugging the tray up the stairs!"  
  
"Ahhh my domestic goddess." Sebastian said sarcastically and popped a piece in his mouth.  
  
That's how they spent the morning. Laying in bed eating, cuddling, and reading the paper. It was pure bliss for Sebastian. This was the most time they spent with each other since Kathryn took over her father's company. Sebastian flipped through the paper and stopped when he came to the society papers. Staring back at him was his smiling face.  
  
"Hey look at this." Sebastian said to Kathryn and nudged her.  
  
"What?" Kathryn asked and looked over his arm at the paper. "Oh yeah." She said and picked up a piece of toast. "They write them up for everyone that gets engaged." Kathryn said disintrestedly.  
  
Sebastian reac over the caption under the picture. ' Business woman Kathryn Merteuil announced her engagement to Sebastian Valmont a photographer'  
  
"Photographer?" Sebastian asked looking at Kathryn suprised.  
  
"Huh?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Why does the paper has me listed as a photographer?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Kathryn asked shrugging her shoulders. "The paper made a mistake."  
  
"Did you tell them that?" Sebastian asked accusingly.  
  
Kathryn stared at Sebastian and sliently debated whether or not she should lie. It was a small little lie and really would do no harm. On the other hand Sebastian had that silly pride and if he found out she did lie he would hold a grudge forever.  
  
"So what if I did?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"So what?" Sebastian demanded and jumped out of the bed. He faced her with an angry ecpression. "What a photographer's assisitant not good enough for your friends?" Sebastian demanded.  
  
"Oh for gods sake you are overreacting." Kathrn said annoyed. See? There was his stupid pride getting in the way. Sebastian had one little fault and that was he had more pride sometimes then common sense. She didn't think it was a big deal when she told the paper that small little lie. He was going to be a photographer someday and so what's the big deal?  
  
"Am I?" Sebastian yelled at her and stormed off to the bathroom.  
  
Kathryn sat there suprised at his strong reaaction from a small little lie. Kathryn did silently fear how he would deal with being someone that was more succesful then him. Men were strange when a woman started bringing home more then them. Kathryn sighed and followed Sebastian into the bathroom. It was no good fighting on the day of their engagement party.  
  
Sebastian stood under the stream of water and scrubbed at his body angrily. He knew he was being silly, but there was always that nagging doubt that Kathryn was too good for her because she was now earning ten times more then he was. He knew he was being dumb, but knwoing that Kathryn stretched the truth about his job seemed to him that she was ashamed by the fact that he was just a lowly photographer's assisant. He heard the shower door open and he turned around to see a naked Kathryn walk in.  
  
"Go away." He said grumpily and turned his back on her. "I am mad at you."  
  
"Really?" Kathryn asked and pressed her self into his back.  
  
Sebastian tried to pretend that feeling her breasts press into his back didn't affect him.  
  
"You can't stay mad at me forever." Kathryn said and gently blew into his ear. She knew that his ears was his sensitive spot and a little nibbling, he was putty.  
  
Sebastian felt shivers run through his spine. She was fighting dirty! She was full aware of what a little playing with his ears did to him. "I said go away!" He said in what he hoped was an angry voice.  
  
"I don't think you mean that." Kathryn said and gently began to carress his ass. "If I go away then I can't do this." She said teasingly and reached in front of him and began to gently stroke his dick.  
  
Sebastian supressed a groan and tried to steel himself against her advances. It was hard as hell! Kathryn smiled wickedly and with her other hand began to massag his balls.  
That caused Sebastian to lose his resolve and groan. Kathryn wasn't finished with him and began to pump her hand up and down. Sebastian lost all his resolve now, and turned around and grabbed her into a deep kiss.  
  
"You fucking drive me crazy." He muttered and roughly pushed her against the shower wall.  
  
"I could always leave now." Kathryn said teasingly.  
  
Sebastian responded by wrapping her leg around his waist and roughly entering her. "Try it." He growled.  
  
"Nah I like it right where I am." Kathryn laughed and wrapped the other leg around his waist and began to thrust herself deeper into him. 


End file.
